This invention facilitates the carry of a firearm in the pocket of an article of clothing in such a manner that the device is easily and safely accessible from the pocket by virtue of the holster maintaining the firearm in a consistent location in the pocket. The rigid holster of the most minimal outer dimensions further facilitates removal of the firearm from the pocket by extending the pocket's sides so they do not impede the firearm's removal. Additionally, the holster's geometry shields the firearm's trigger and assists in the placement of a finger behind the trigger to assure against accidental discharges. A cavity in the holster accommodates a space ammunition magazine which is moved to the center of the holster for easy retrieval when the firearm is removed from the holster.